G-75 Type 6
The G-75 Type 6 is a medium assault rifle designed for the Karsol Military. The weapon is effective against most modern body armours and at most combat ranges where fights between other infantrymen are commonplace. This weapon, thanks to its compactness during storage, is issued to all branches in the Karsol Military and it is uncommon to find even weapon or support teams without it. Origins The G-75 was created as a replacement for the G-15 that had been in service for over half-a-century. It was upon Karsol being integrated into the Empire that weapon designers knew they needed a more powerful weapon lest the Empire's manufacturers overtake them in orders to the Karsol Military. To make the weapon appealing, the designers targeted all branches of the military and from the branches there were three key components necessary for the weapon to sell and become the standard issue weapon. 1. The weapon needed to have enough firepower to be effective against most infantry body armour and be capable at engages at ranges up to and between 200m-500m. 2. The weapon needed to be compact and light to allow for easy stowage and allow mobility for soldiers which was especially key for infantry commanders who tend to fight using gureilla warfare tactics or wanted to bring sufficient support weapons with their crews being issued capable firearms for self-defense in modern war. 3. Reliability. If the weapon could not work in certain conditions or was too senstive to abuse, it was useless, especially for force fighting off-world. Looking at these three major components which were critical to most basic assault rifles, the Karsol Defense Industires set off to create a weapon that would exceed expectations by a daring concept and that would be a collapsable rifle. Work would begin during 73 AF. Electronics were heavily considered to be a major part of the rifle, but the designers decided against the action with the cost it would take to build a single rifle and the fact the weapon would be vulnerable to EMP as well as being less capable of surviving extreme conditions. By 74 AF the first prototypes were in the hands of the generals, soldiers, pilots and many others within the military for testing. What they found was a rifle capable of folding up into half its length with the click of a button and redeploying with the press of the same button which could also be done by hand by if the need may be. The power of the weapon was also quite effective, the weapon chambering 8.3x56mm rounds with a relatively long barrel to give the round considerably velocity. The only major problem was the weapon's reliability when it came to actually folding and unfolding properly- its considerable amount of moving parts playing the main culprit, but problems were eventually ironed out with the help of the Empire and soon the rifle was being produced in large quantities for all branches of the military. The weapon gradully improved over time and its current variant, the Type 6 created in 88 AF, is even lighter, higher-end with its holo-scope, and considerably more versatile than the Type 1. Accessories The G-75 Type 6, like most rifles, is capable of mounting a wide-range of addons ranging from various scopes that replace the traditional holo-scope to special underslung attachments that can be locked in place to the rifle. There are also modifications that can be done, usually reserved for ICDT or elite members of the Karsol Military. Underneath are some of the basic upgrades avalaible to soldiers: *'Bat' BFCN(Battlefield Control Network) Sensor *40mm 'Thumper' Grenade Launcher *40mm 'Knockout' Shotgun Attachment *Flash Suppressors *Sound Suppressors *HUD Link System *Laser Designator Scope *65mm Mechafaust (Uncommonly Used Due to Extreme Short-Range) Current and Past Variants Type 1: The first variant. Heaviest version and known for taking about 5-6 seconds to transform between its two forms. It lacked any sort of modern holo-scope, but had a underneath rail system '''Type 2: '''Replaced the underslung rail system with attachments that could be clipped on while remaining on the weapon when it transformed. '''Type 3: '''An experiment that modified the weapon into an energy weapon, but was found to be too expensive and too weak due to lack of suitable clip-sized batteries. First introduction of the holo-scope. Only 20 saw production '''Type 4: '''Use of lighter material and minor electronics made the rifle capable of transforming within 2-3 seconds. Also capable of being hooked into HUDs and BFCN. '''Type 5: '''Light machine gun variant of the weapon containing larger clip, different chamber, and a heavier, interchangable barrel. Considerably heavier than the rifle variant but lighter than most machine guns. '''Type 6: '''Current variant in use. Essentially the Type 4, but contains a slightly longer barrel and more reliable electronics capable of withstanding punishment and operating in hospitable conditions without needing mainteniance after every mission. Category:Weapons